Psychomaniac14
All classified information is not shown here Weapons *None (well, none that aren't classified, anyway) Attacks *'Infinity Laser' - An attack that involves absorbing an astronomically large amount of energy (more than is released during the last few seconds of the life of a black hole) and using it to create a ball of energy that, upon contact with anything (even a single hydrogen atom), will explode with enough force to vaporise the Solar System *'Spacetime Distortion' - An attack that involves distorting spacetime (hence the name of the attack) to send the thing being attacked into a state of limbo, they are still inside the same universe, but technically they are nowhere at all Abilities *'Tears of the Gods' - His tears have the curious power to cure anything, even death *'Phase Shift' - At will, Psy can phase shift, so that he is still where he was, just he can't interact with solid objects *'Demonic Transformation' - At will, Psy can change his form into a massive black demon. This form is made completely out of a black slime, which can bend to his will, and is also extremely sticky. In this form, he is 5 metres tall, 5 metres wide and 100 metres long. He also has a massive mouth easily capable of swallowing a humpback whale hole, and a massive eye of 4 metres in diameter Summons *'Dragonbreath' - A massive red dragon with a length from head to tail of 20 metres, and with a width of wingtip to wingtip of 30 metres. This dragon has 6 different things he can spit out of his mouth. They are fire, electricity, water, a healing beam, ice and a magic beam. Venom also drips from the tip of his tail. This venom is so toxic that a single millilitre of it could easily kill a billion African elephants. On top of that, his scales have Celulite in them, rendering them indestructible Starships *'Secret Service Startrap (abbreviated to SS Startrap)' - The largest and most secure prison ship in the universe of RFF *'Sirius Spies Secret Service Underworld (abbreviated to SSSS Underworld)' - The largest and most secure prison ship in the multiverse. It's hull is made out of pure Celulite, rendering it indestructible *'Sirius Spies Secret Service S5 (abbreviated to SSSS S5)' - The largest and most powerful battleship in the universe of RFF. It's hull is made out of pure Celulite, rendering it indestructible. It is so large in fact, that it's dimensions are 3 AU long, 1 AU wide and 1 AU tall. (One AU is equal to the distance between Earth and the Sun) On top of this, it is able to support trillions of people at any one time without needing to ration food. It contains many force-field generators around it, so that if needed, it can create a force-field that completely surrounds it. The use of this is to prevent shock-waves from injuring the people inside it, as the hull itself is indestructible. Underneath it is a massive negative-energy particle cannon, that shoots out a beam of negative-energy particles, which are able to vaporise matter Category:Random Forum Fight Players